Catch Me (why am i so blind?)
by geelovekorea
Summary: bagaimana reaksi Yunho setelah tau perasaan Jaejoong. akankah Yunho berpaling pada Jaejoong atau tetap fokus pada Changmin. Apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho? part 2 UPDATE. fict request Win Win-ssi. songfict 'Catch Me'. Yunjae shipper wellcome. 2shoot. failure drama, failure romance. little mature. typo(s). abal. mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me (why am i so blind?)

.

Main Cast :

Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : two shoot, failure drama, failure romance.

Rate : T mendekati M

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Cute."

"Omo Jaejoong. Kau harus melihatnya. Pagi ini uri Changminnie terlihat sangat kyeopta. Dia selalu menarik setiap hari. Aku tahu itu. Iya kan Jaejoong?"

"Geez. Setiap hari yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengintainya. Kau tahu? Kau seperti stalker Jung Yunho. Dan setiap hari kau juga selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa kau tak bosan, huh?" Omel sesosok namja cantik yang sedari tadi diam saja mendengar ocehan sahabatnya yang sudah sangat biasa didengarnya setiap hari. Sebuah rutinitas yang membosankan.

"Uh, tentu saja bukan. Aku bukan stalker Jaejoong. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Changminnie saja. Apa dia bisa tiba di sekolah dengan selamat. Hanya itu saja kok. Tidak lebih." Kilah seorang namja satu lagi yang tangannya masih sibuk membawa sebuah teleskop yang mengarah kepada salah satu siswa yang baru saja memasuki halaman sekolah Tarantallegra Senior High School.

Tarantallegra Senior high School adalah sebuah sekolah khusus namja ternama di Seoul Korea. Sekolah cukup ternama dimana hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk kedalam sekolah ini. Hanya yang berbakat atau yang berduit. Karena sekolah ini termasuk sekolah yang cukup mahal jadi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa diterima disana. Jika dia berduit tapi kurang berbakat tentu sudah pasti bisa masuk tapi jika sangat berbakat tapi kurang mampu, sekolah ini memiliki segudang beasiswa bagi siswa-siswanya yang berprestasi. Meski begitu, disekolah ini menggunakan sistem sekolah berasrama sehingga tidak ada perbedaan antara yang menggunakan beasiswa dengan yang tidak. Semua disamaratakan.

Kembali kepada kedua namja yang masih asyik mengawasi gerak-gerik seorang namja dari atas atap sekolah mereka. Hingga suara Yunho menginterupsi mereka.

.

"Ah, Joongie. Lihat. Ada yang berusaha mendekati uri Changminnie. Namja itu memanggil uri Changminnie. Bahaya. A-yo, kita harus segera menghentikan dan menyelamatkan uri Changminnie." Teriak Yunho sambil bergegas turun kebawah menghampiri namja yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

"Bahaya? Bahaya. Baiklah." Jaejoong yang sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya hanya bisa mengikuti kemauannya saja.

.

.

"Changmin." Lagi-lagi Yunho berteriak saat ia sudah berada tak jauh dari Changmin. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian namja jangkung itu dari namja yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ah. Selamat pagi Yunho hyung."

"Bukankah jam pertama itu jam olahraga. Sebaiknya segera bergegas. Kau tahukan bagaimana ketatnya Park Songsae kalau tau kita terlambat meski hanya semenit saja. Kajja."

"Yeah. Maaf, aku harus segera ke kelas dulu untuk persiapan jam olahraga. Annyeong." Pamit Changmin pada namja yang tadi sempat mengajaknya berbicara sebentar. Sedangkan namja itu hanya bisa menatap Changmin bingung. Tanpa sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata, Changmin sudah bergegas meninggalkannya.

"Apa dia mengajakmu keluar?" Tanya Yunho saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelas. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keselematan namja bernama Shim Changmin itu.

"Ne hyung. Dia memang mengajakku keluar tapi karena aku banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan jaid aku dengan sangat terpaksa harus menolaknya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena harus menolaknya."

"Ugh, Changmin harus berhati-hati. Karena Changmin imut jadi banyak yang ingin mendekatimu meski kita berada di sekolah namja. Changmin harus hati-hati ne."

Changmin tertawa menanggapi ocehan Yunho. "Nde. Aku akan berhati-hati. Lagipula tadi Yunho hyung juga sudah menyelamatkanku lebih dulu. Terima kasih Yunho hyung."

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Yunho berhenti berdetak. Seolah waktu berhenti berputar untuk sesaat. Yunho terpaku melihat senyum yang baru saja terkembang diwajah Changmin sehingga membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan dan cantik. Yunho bener-benar sudah terperangkap pesona Changmin. Dia sampai lupa kalau ada sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya lekat. Ada seseorang yang merasa tersakiti disana namun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada sedikit rasa sakit seolah menusuk jantungnya. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Berusaha untuk bersikap wajar dan tidak muncul dipermukaan. Dia harus bisa melakukan itu. Untuk kebaikan mereka.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin. Teman satu kelas dengan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Dia namja jangkung yang innocent dan imut. Tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan semakin membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian di SM Senior High School. Banyak namja yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Banyak namja yang sangat menginginkan idola mereka untuk dimonopoli sendiri. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Karena apa? Seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan diam saja melihat uri Changminnie di dekati oleh siapapun. Yunho selalu mengawasi kemanapun Changminnya itu pergi.

"Baiklah. Aku harus ke kantor staff dulu. Ada yang harus kuurus. Anyyeong Yunho hyung. Anyyeong Jae hyung." Pamit Changmin.

.

"Jung Yunho-ssi. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau sudah menyukainya selama lima tahun lebih. Saat kita baru saja masuk ke SM Kimior High School sampai sekarang. Ini sudah lima tahun berlalu. Go get him! Nyatakan cintamu langsung padanya. Paboya namja."

"Ya. Hentikan. Itu tak semudah yang kau pikirkan Jaejoongie." Yunho pun bergegas menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk melanjutkkan perjalanan menuju kelas mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Sudah cukup bagiku untuk tetap selalu berada di sampingnya. Karena apa? Karena pertama, kita saat ini sedang sama-sama disibukkan dengan ujian nasional kelulusan sekolah. Aku, kamu dan dia sama-sama sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Kedua, belum tentu Changmin menyukai seorang namja seperti aku menyukainya. Karena disekolah ini namja semua bukan berarti semua namja disini tidak ada yang menyukai yeoja. Siapa tau diluar sana ada seorang yeoja yang ternyata merupakan kekasih hati Changminnie." Raut wajah Yunho berubah sendu saat membicarakan hal itu. Tentu saja membuat Jaejoong, yang tadinya masih berniat menceramahi Yunho panjang lebar karena kebodohannya jadi hanya melengos malas. Jaejoong merasa sudah pasti kalah jika harus berdebat dengan Jung Yunho.

"Aah, terserah padamu sajalah Jung Yunho. Lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong mengenai laporan hari ini.." Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba terpotong dengan teriakan Yunho (lagi).

"Sial. Aku baru ingat. Aku meninggalkannya di kamar. Aku meninggalkannya di meja. Aku harus segera kembali untuk mengambilnya. Kau kekelas dulu saja Jaejoong. Nanti aku menyusul. Aku harus cepat-cepat. Aku tak ingin terlambat di jam Park songsae."

Belum sempat Yunho berlari menjauh. Tangan mungil Jaejoong berhasil menggenggam uJung baju seragam yang dikenakan Yunho. Yunho yang sedang sangat teruru-buru merasa kesal dan hendak memarahi Jaejoong jika saja dia tidak melihat apa yang sedang terpampang jelas di depan mukanya. "Tak usah. Aku sudah membawakannya. Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan melupakannya begitu saja." Jaejoong menjelaskan, seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho padanya

"Woah, Jaejoong emang luar biasa. Jaejoong memang bisa dipercaya. Love you Jaejoong." Yunho sontak memeluk Jaejoong saat menyadari apa yang dipegang Jaejoong. Yunho tak perlu repot-repot berlari ke kamarnya hanya untuk mengambil laporannya. Memang hanya Jaejoong yang bisa mengerti Yunho luar dalam. Tanpa perlu bicara banyak, Jaejoong sangat mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong memang sahabat sejati bagi Yunho. Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho.

"Yak. Jung Yunho. Lepaskan. Berhenti mengatakan dan melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini. Lepaskan. Aish." Jeajoong berontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho yang dirasa cukup keras untuk tubuh mungilnya. Bergidik geli saat mendengar kata-kata 'Love you' dari mulut Yunho yang hanya ditanggapi tawa ringan dari Yunho. Membuat Yunho semakin gemas dan mempererat pelukannya tanpa peduli teriakan protes dari bibir plum Jaejoong. Tanpa Yunho sadari, seulas senyum tipis juga sempat menghiasi bibir plum itu. Hanya seulas saja. Sekejap kemudian, senyuman itu berubah dengan celotehan protes pada namja tampan itu.

"Jaejoong, kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeret Jaejoong berjalan menuju kelas mereka. "Nanti siang aku akan mentraktirmu jus. Otte?"

Jaejoong adalah teman sekamar Yunho. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di SM Kimior High School dulu. Kini mereka sudah bersama selama lima tahun. Setiap ada Yunho, disitu selalu ada Jaejoong. Begitu pula sebaiknya. Banyak salah orang mengira mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, yang tentu saja langsung dibantah mentah-mentah karena dia hanya menyukai Shim Changim seorang. Bahkan setiap hari Yunho berdikusi dan membahas Changmin dengan Jaejoong. Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Jaejoong, kau akan terus menjadi sahabat baikku."

"Eum, siapa tahu?"

"Ya. Jaejoong. Apa maksudmu?"

"Nothing."

Mereka terus saja beradu argumen kecil sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

"Yay, kali ini hanya berlari cepat 100 meter. Aku pasti akan bisa mencetak rekor tercepat. Lihat saja Jaejoong, kau pasti tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rekorku." Yunho nampak sangat bersemangat di jam pelajaran mereka.

"Huh, Jung Yunho-ssi. Come on. Ini hanyalah pelajaran olah raga seperti biasa. Biasanya juga pasti kau yang menguasai semua rekor yang ada jadi kenapa kau terlihat sangat bersemangat seperti ini. Bahkan sangat bersemangat. Tidak pantas."

"Ya, Jaejoong. Kenapa kau malah mengomel tak jelas. Tentu saja aku bersemangat. Karena nanti uri Changminnie pasti akan melihat aksiku. Aku ingin dia melihat penampilan terbaikku." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong menjawab celotehan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini.

"Jung Yunho." Terdengar suara Park Songsae memanggil nama siswanya sesuai urutan absen dan saat ini adalah gilirannya Yunho. Dengan semangat Yunho melepas jaket trainingnya dan menitipkannya pada Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri Park Songsae.

"Yunho hyung. Sukses ya. Semoga berhasil." Suara lembut Changmin yang memberi semangat langsung saja dijawab senyuman lebar diwajah Yunho. Dalam hati Yunho berteriak senang. Ingin rasanya dia melompat karena saking bahagianya namun dia harus menahannya. Dia tak ingin Changmin tau kalau Yunho menyukainya.

"Yup. Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik." Jawab Yunho, berusaha memberikan menjawab dengan tenang. Meskipun Yunho berusaha menutupi rasa gembiranya, namun hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat tahu kalau Yunho sangat senang hanya dengan sedikit dukungan dari Changmin dan itu lagi-lagi membuatnya sedikit berdecak sebal.

"Cih, tingkahnya seperti anak kecil saja. Apa dia tak tahu malu." Gumam Jaejoong kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Changmin ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho dan ucapan Jaejoong baru saja. Changmin berdiri tak jauh dari Jaejoong jadi dia bisa mendengar jelas.

"Tapi Yunho hyung orang yang baik. Dia selalu membantuku disaat aku mengalami kesulitan. Betul kan Jae hyung?" Changmin menolehkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Diperhatikan wajah cantik dihadapannya. Jeajoong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Changmin. Tak menanggapi sepatah katapun. "Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung sangat dekat. Kalian sudah bersahabat sangat lama. Membuatku iri saja bisa selalu berdekatan dengan Yunho hyung setiap hari."

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yunho yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya menyaksikan kedua namja cantik itu mengobrol. Yunho melihat mereka mengobrol sangat dekat. Ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Apa yang tadi kau katakan pada uri Changminnie, Jaejoong? Kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh kan Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho langsung saat tinggal berhadaoan langsung dengan Jaejoong. Changmin baru saja dipanggil Park Songsae karena sudah gilirannya.

Jaejoong yang mendapat semua pertanyaan itu hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang ditujukan Yunho padanya. Hanya menatap tajam pada Yunho. Tentu saja itu membuat Yunho kebingungan. Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Nothing. Dia hanya bilang kalau kau orang yang baik."

Jaejoong hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk kecil. Meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang terbang kelangit ketujuh karena mendengar pujian dari Changmin, meski melalui Jaejoong. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Yunho seperti sedang melayang-layang di angkasa.

"Eh, benarkah? Benarkah tadi uri Changminnie berkata seperti itu?" Yunho mengejar Jaejoong dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan keras. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya baru saja. Jaejoong pun melepas paksa tangan Yunho yang memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong erat. Memukul kecil kepala Yunho.

.

.

.

"Oke. Aku sudah memutuskan." Yunho tiba-tiba saja berteriak kencang. Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan Yunho hanya berdecak. Sudah cukup terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Yunho yang terbilang sedikit autis menurut Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menyembulkan kepalanya di ranjang Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka sudah berada dikamar. Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil membaca buku hanya mendengus menyadari keberadaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba kepalanya sudah menempel di tepi kasurnya. "Besok aku akan nyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku akan bilang pada Changmin kalau aku menyukainya." Jaejoong tak bergeming menanggapi ucapan Yunho baru saja.

Merasa tak ada respon yang berarti dari Jaejoong tak membuat Yunho menyerah. Yunho terbiasa dengan sifat Jaejoong yang cukup pendiam ini. "Besok, aku akan mencarinya di perpustakaan dan menyatakan perasaanku disana. Bagaimana menurutmu Jaejoong?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Ya. Ada apa denganmu Jaejoong. Kau terlihat tidak senang dengan rencana yang aku buat baru saja?" Yunho merasa kesal dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Biasanya Jaejoong akan berkomentar tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi ini berbeda. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong sedari tadi tidak memberikan reaksi apapun pada Yunho yang mengajaknya berdiskusi mengenai Changmin. Yunho lama-lama kesal dengan reaksi Jaejoong. Dia merasa tidak dianggap.

"Ck. Terserah kau saja. Kalau itu menurutmu baik, lakukan saja. Seperti biasa bukan? Aku akan mendukungmu dari belakang." Jaejoong menjawab singkat. Terdengar sedikit kesal dari nada bicaranya. Namun sayangnya Yunho tidak menyadari itu. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Menarik selimut menutupi dadanya. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk segera tidur saja. "Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur. Aku tidak ingin terlambat bangun keesokan harinya."

.

"Jaejoong."

"Yak. Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho? Kenapa kau malah naik ke atas ranjangku? Turun dan kembali ke ranjangmu. Bergegaslah tidur. Aku tak ingin besok kita terlambat." Teriak Jaejoong saat menyadari Yunho menaiki ranjangnya dan menyingkap selimut dari tubuh Jaejoong bahkan menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut Jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong bukannya beringsut turun tapi malah mendekap punggung Jaejoong dengan erat

"Jangan begitu Jaejoong. A-yo kita mengobrol dulu. Aku mendadak menjadi gugup setelah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku besok. Aku tak bisa tidur tenang." Suara Yunho terdengar lirih di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Bodoh." Gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menhadap langit-langit kamar mereka. Yunho masih saja membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong, masih dengan mendekap erat tubuh mungil Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Undang saja Changminnie ke perpustakaan lalu kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Itu saja. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku yakin kalau Changminnie juga menyukaimu. Jadi tidurlah. Jangan sampai kau terlihat buruk karena kurang tidur untuk rencanamu besok. Arraso?" Yunho langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Jaejoong yang masih setia menatap langit-langit. Wajah yang sangat cantik ada di depannya. Wajah yang selalu memenangkannya. Jaejoong menyadari sedang diperhatikan oleh Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Yunho. Senyuman yang membuat Yunho menjadi lebih tenang. Yunho pun kembali menyurukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jaejoong dan tak lama terdengar nafas yang mulai teratur dari Yunho. Pertanda Yunho sudah jatuh ke alam mimpinya. Tanpa sadar, ada sebuah airmata dan senyum miris menghiasi wajah cantik yang sedang dipeluknya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku sekarang mengerti. Bagaimana rasanya orang-orang yang kurang beruntung itu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang diri. Bagaimana tidak ada orang yang mendampinginya. Aku tahu sekarang bagaimana rasanya." Yunho berbicara sendiri sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya di depan dadanya. Namun di sisi lain, Jaejoong terlihat sangat kesal. Bahkan sampai menggemeletukkan giginya. Alisnya terlihat berkerut. Dan tunggu saja.

"Ya. Jung Yunho, paboya namja. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang, kenapa aku harus bersamamu? Kau itu nanti akan bersama dengan Changminnie, untuk apa aku ikut? Bukankah nanti kau akan di perpustakaan? Disana kau tidak akan sendirian disana. Untuk apa aku ikut? Pabo." Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menjitak keras kepala Yunho. Yunho sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Dia malah memasang wajah memelas ada Jaejoong. Memasang wajah puppy eyes yang gagal menurut Jaejoong tapi berhasil membuatnya luluh juga. Jaejoong memang tak pernah bisa berkata tidak pada Yunho.

"Jaejoong, jebal. Temani aku dulu. Aku hanya tak ingin sendiri. Itu membuatku gugup. Paling tidak temani aku sampai bertemu dengan Changminnie ne. Jebal Jaejoong."

"Geez. Arraso, arraso. Tadi aku sempat melihatnya berjalan dengan Choi Dongwook Songsae, pembimbing Science. Mungkin mereka berada di laboratorium sekarang."

"Gomawoyo Jaejoong. Joongi emang terbaik. Daebak. Kajja kita kesana."

.

.

.

"Yunho, kalau nanti Changminnie menerimamu menjadi namjachingumu dan kalian resmi berpacaran, apa kau ingin sekamar dengannya? Kalau iya, nanti aku akan mengajukan ke Lee Sunbae untuk bertukar kamar dengan Changmin."

"Heck. Mollayo. Aku tidak tau. Aku harus bagaimana Jaejoong? Aku tidak pernah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu."

"Kalau Yunho. Kalau saja. Kan tadi aku bertanya kalau."

"Mollayo. Aku tidak terbiasa tinggal dengan orang lain. Aku sudah terbiasa satu kamar denganmu selama lima tahun. Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau aku harus satu kamar dengan orang lain, orang tak begitu ku kenal. Aku tak mau. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita akan selalu satu kamar. Aku tak ingin bertukar teman sekamar." Tegas Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Yunho. Dibalik punggung Yunho, lagi-lagi namja cantik itu harus tersenyum miris.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti tadi karena mendengar jawaban Yunho. Berjalan mendahului Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya memandang punggung Jaejoong. Memandang heran, merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari Jaejoong. Ada yang aneh dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setiba mereka di laboratorium, mereka tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Ruangan itu sepi tak berpenghuni. Malah terkesan tidak ada seorang pun sudah memasuki ruangan itu untuk hari ini. Jaejoong hanya bisa bersungut kesal. Karena menurutnya ini karena Yunho yang terlalu banyak bicara tadi sehingga membuang waktu mereka saat tadi mencari Changmin yang mungkin sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mungkin Changmin sudah ke tempat lain di sekolah ini. Ini semua karena Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar tak jelas karena dia tadi merasa belum siap. Bahkan saat ini, dia memutuskan menyerah untuk hari ini. Pabo namja. Untuk apa Jaejoong menemani Yunho mencari Changmin kalau pada uJungnya namja itu menyerah sebelum mencoba. Ugh.

.

Klek.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong dan Yunho hendak berbalik meninggalkan ruangan laboratorium terdengar suara aneh dari dalam laboratorium. Suara itu berasal dari balik pintu yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ruangan yang digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan Science dan bahan-bahan Kimia yang diperlukan saat praktikum.

.

"Changmin kah?"

"Mungkin. Coba saja kau lihat Yunho. Siapa tahu memang Changmin ada di dalam dan kau bisa nyatakan cinta padanya. Palli."

Dengan ragu-ragu Yunho berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, membuka pintu ruang peralatan perlahan. Sedikit melongok untuk memastikan apa Changmin ada didalamnya. Mata musang Yunho terbelalak lebar, terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakang Yunho merasa heran melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam kaku. Berusaha mengintip dari balik pundak Yunho dan memberikan reaksi yang sama. Mata doenya membulat. Terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya.

.

Nampak Changmin dalam pelukan Choi songsae atau lebih dikenal Se7en songsae. Yunho yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya mengepalkan tangannya, merasa geram dengan yang apa yang dilihatnya. Marah karena ada yang berani menyentuh tubuh Changmin-nya. Yunho bergerak untuk mendekati Changmin dan Se7en songsae. Tapi belum sempat Yunho bergerak lebih jauh, Jaejoong menahan tubuh Yunho. Menyentuh bibirnya dengan satu jarinya. Memerintah Yunho untuk tetap diam disana dan tidak mendatangi mereka. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Kenapa Jaejoong melarangnya mendekati mereka? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Tapi Yunho memutuskan mengikuti keinginan Jaejoong. Tetap berdiam disana meski dia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Changmin dan Se7en songsae yang awalnya hanya berpelukan erat lama-lama saling mendekati wajahnya. Semakin dekat hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Saling menempel. Sekian detik tanpa pergerakan hingga akhirnya nampak Se7en songsae mengawali menggerakan bibir bawahnya untuk mengecap bibir atas Changmin yang diikuti oleh Changmin, turut mengecap bibir bawah Se7en songsae. Kedua lengan Changmin terangkat dan melingkar di leher Se7en songsae. Terlihat Changmin menikmati ciuman mereka, menahan kepala Se7en songsae untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saling mengecap, saling menjilat hingga akhirnya saling mengulum. Pagutan mereka berubah menjadi semakin panas dan semakin dalam. Dari awalnya hanya sekedar _fly kiss_ hingga akhirnya menjadi _passionnate kiss_. Changmin dan Se7en songsae semakin terlarut dalam ciuman mereka. Se7en songsae melepaskan bibir Changmin dan beranjak turun ke leher jenjang Changmin karena menyadari nafas Changmin yang sudah mulai habis. Namun itu tidak baik untuk Changmin karena Se7en songsae menyentuh titik sensitifnya hingga membuat Changmin tanpa sadar melenguh dan mendesah kecil merasakan lidah Se7en songsae menelusuri lehernya.

.

"Nggh. Se7en hyungie. Nggh."

"Waeyo baby. Do you like it?"

"More. Nggh. More hyungie."

"Ck. Naughty boy."

.

Dua namja yang tengah sibuk itu terus saja melakukan aktifitasnya, tanpa sadar ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap mereka tajam. Satu dengan tatapan datar dan yang satu dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkelebat dalam benak Yunho. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa Changminnya yang selalu nampak polos tampak biasa saja menerima perlakuan dari songsaenya yang bisa dibilang bukan perlakuan biasa. Bahkan tadi Yunho sempat mendengar panggilan 'Hyungie'. Sedekat itukah mereka? Kenapa Yunho tak pernah mengetahuinya? Padahal selama ini, Changmin tidak pernah lepas dari pengawasannya. Apa itu benar Changminnya? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan laboratorium. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap punggung Yunho miris. Tak lama, Jaejoong bergerak mengikuti Yunho. Berusaha menyusul Yunho.

.

.

.

"Itu pasti salah. Pasti ada yang salah. Itu pasti bukan Changminnie. Iya kan Jaejoong?" Yunho yang sedari tadi terdiam tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Berusaha menyangkal apa yang dilihatnya. Masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. "Jaejoong. Beri tahu aku. Itu pasti bukan Changminnie kan? Katakan kalau itu bohong."

"Yunho."

"Changminnie tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Ahjussi pervert itu pasti sudah memaksa Changminnie. Changminnie pasti dibawah pengaruh ahjussi tua itu. Iya kan Jaejoong? Tak mungkin Changminnie seperti itu."

"JUNG YUNHO." Bentak Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak tahan dengan tingkah Yunho yang masih terus mencoba lari dari kenyataan. Yunho yang tidak bisa terima meski Yunho sendiri yang mengalaminya. Jaejoong sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Jaejoong sudah pada limitnya. Jaejoong sudah tak tahan lagi. Jaejoong ingin Yunho sadar akan kenyataan.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Yunho yang mendengar bentakan Jaejoong membuatnya sangat terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Yunho melihat Jaejoong semarah ini. Jaejoong yang dikenal Yunho adalah Jaejoong yang pendiam cenderung dingin. Tapi kali ini, Jaejoong terlihat sangat marah, terlihat emosi. Wajar kalau Yunho kaget melihat Jaejoong yang sangat berbeda kali ini.

"Yunho, sadarlah. Kau melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Apa yang membuatmu masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Inilah kenyataannya. Itulah Changmin yang sebenarnya. Changmin yang selama ini menurutmu polos dan innocent ternyata tak seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini. Kau melihatnya sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya kau masih belum bisa menerimanya. Masih tidak menyadari sosok asli dari Changmin. Apa sebetulnya yang kau inginkan, huh?" Jaejoong benar-benar lepas kendali saat ini. Semuanya keluar begitu saja. Meledak begitu saja. Seperti bom waktu yang selama ini hanya dipendam, meledak begitu saja.

"Kim Jaejoong." Yunho yang tak menerima semua ucapan Jaejoong langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Jaejoong. Hendak melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Jaejoong, namun kepalan tangannya melayang begitu saja di udara. Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Tidak berusaha untuk berontak ataupun melawan. Hanya menunduk.

.

.

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar. Tidak akan pernah menyadarinya, iya kan? Kau tidak pernah sadar kalau aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Sejak awal kita bersama dalam satu kamar." Ucap Jaejoong lirih ditengah cengkeraman tangan Yunho di kemejanya. Yunho terbelalak. Keterkejutan akan tingkah Jaejoong yang tidak biasa tadi belum juga hilang. Sekarang, mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong membuatnya semakin terkejut. Tidak pernah sedikitpun melintas dalam benaknya kalau Jaejoong, sahabatnya selama ini menyimpan rasa padanya dan rasa itu sudah ada sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Mengejutkan. Tanpa sadar Yunho mengendurkan cengkramannya di kemeja Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris dan tertawa lirih.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa terus berada disampingmu. Meski tak jarang aku merasa menerima rasa sakit itu setiap hari kala kau selalu membanggakan Changmin tapi rasa bahagia disaat aku bersamamu sudah cukup mengobati rasa sakitku."

.

.

Yunho terpaku mendengar semuanya. Mendengar semua pengakuan Jaejoong. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hati Yunho seperti tertohok mendengar semua ucapan Jaejoong. Baru menyadari betapa kejamnya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yunho baru menyadari kalau tidak pernah sekalipun Yunho mendengar Jaejoong menceritakan orang lain atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyebut namanya saja. Selalu Yunho yang menceritakan isi hatinya pada Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya Yunho kali ini mendengar curahan hati Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau kau ingin ke perpustakaan. Kajja. Sebelum bel berbunyi." Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku. Masih belum percaya kalau Jaejoong ternyata menyukainya. Tidak menyadari kalau selama ini Jaejoong memiliki rasa padanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo muncul lagi dengan satu fanfict abal lagi. Ini sebetulnya fict request dari Win Win-ssi dengan tema 'Catch Me' tapi sepertinya jalan ceritanya malah menyimpang jauh dan agak gak nyambung atau mungkin malah gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya dengan lagunya. Mianhe Win Win-ssi. Udah lama publishnya, gak nyambung pula. *pundung dibalik punggung Jaema #ditendang Yunpa *garuk2 tanah

Buat reader yang lainnya, author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

So author berterimakasih banget buat semua readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal ak n tinggalin jejak. Review kalian sangat author tunggu, terlebih yang kritik membangun.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch Me (why am i so blind?)**

.

Main Cast :

Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : one shoot, failure drama, failure romance.

Rate : T mendekati M

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Previous Part

.

Yunho terpaku mendengar semuanya. Mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hati Yunho tertohok mendengar semua ucapan Jaejoong. Baru menyadari betapa kejamnya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yunho baru menyadari kalau Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar Jaejoong bercerita tentang orang lain atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyebut namanya saja. Selalu Yunho yang menceritakan isi hatinya pada Jaejoong. Hingga Yunho kali ini mendengar curahan hati Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong.

"Bukankah tadi bilang kalau ingin ke perpustakaan. Kajja. Sebelum bel berbunyi." Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho masih terpaku. Masih belum percaya kalau Jaejoong ternyata menyukainya. Tidak menyadari kalau selama ini Jaejoong memiliki rasa padanya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Matanya terus terjaga sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi bersama Jaejoong. Yunho masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Kejadian yang sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Entahlah. Selama ini Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah merasa Jaejoong memiliki rasa lebih dari seorang teman sekamar jadi wajar kalau Yunho sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong tadi siang. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak Yunho.

Jaejoong sangat tahu kalau seorang Jung Yunho menyukai Changmin dari sejak awal mereka berteman. Sejak awal pertemuan, Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho mengincar Changmin dan itu tidak merubah pendirian Jaejoong. Jaejoong tetap bersikap seperti biasa, bahkan seorang Kim Jaejoong mendukung Yunho untuk bisa mendapat perhatian dari seorang Shim Changmin. Jaejoong selalu ada disampingnya saat Yunho berinteraksi dengan Changmin. Jaejoong juga tak pernah lelah untuk menyemangati dan mendorong Yunho untuk menyatakan cinta pada Changmin. Bahkan sampai Yunho memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya pada Changmin kemarin malam, Jaejoong tetap saja tak berhenti mendukungnya. Tak ada yang berubah dari perilaku Jaejoong padanya.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya di ranjangnya sudah terlelap di dunia mimpi. Memiringkan tubuh menghadap Jaejoong. Sejenak tertegun dengan apa yang dilihat. Entah kenapa, Yunho merasa Jaejoong sangat cantik malam ini. Wajah cantik dengan rambut hitamnya. Kulit putih yang selalu nampak pucat tapi dihiasi dengan bibir plum tipis berwarna merah yang menggoda. Jangan lupa dengan mata doe yang biasa jernih membulat itu kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Piyama pink Hello Kitty Jaejoong yang tengah dikenakan Jaejoong sedikit terbuka di bagian kerahnya, memamerkan betapa mulus leher dan menunjukkan sedikit tulang selangkanya yang membuat Jaejoong terlihat seksi dan menggoda. Seolah terhipnotis, Yunho tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

"Tak bisa tidur, eoh?" Tiba-tiba suara Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Meski mata doe Jaejoong sudah terpejam tapi rupanya dia belum tertidur. Jaejoong bisa menyadari kalau teman sekamarnya itu masih belum bisa memejamkan mata musangnya. Itu terdengar bunyi derit ranjang milik Yunho yang menandakan pemiliknya sedang gelisah.

"Ah. Tidak juga. Aku..."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tahu. Kau pasti sangat terkejut mengenai Changmin tapi tidak usah terlalu memikirkan. Setidaknya untuk malam ini biarkan tubuhmu itu beristirahat dulu. Ini sudah sangat sangat larut. Besok pagi kita akan ada ujian kelas. Akan tidak baik untukmu. Tidurlah. Arraso."

Ucapan Jaejoong baru saja membuat Yunho terhenyak. Yunho baru sadar kalau seharusnya lebih memikirkan tentang Changmin. Changmin lebih penting bagi Yunho sekarang. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sampai sesaat tadi Yunho memang sama sekali sedang tak memikirkan Changmin. Tidak terlints sedikitpun nama Changmin dalam benaknya. Saat ini Yunho justru lebih memikirkan tentang Jaejoong. Yunho baru menyadari kalau dia melupakan Changmin karena Jaejoong. Yah, Yunho masih sangat terkejut tentang Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang mengganggu tentang mengenai Jaejoong. Memejamkan matanya untuk menjemput mimpinya.

.

.

"Huwaaa."

Tiba-tiba Yunho berteriak kencang. Jaejoong yang hendak terlelap terkejut. Jaejoong sampai langsung mendudukan dirinya dan beranjak ke ranjang Yunho. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Yunho sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat Yunho memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Jaejoong yang sedang bercumbu dengannya. Seperti yang tadi dia lihat, Changmin sedang bercumbu dengan Se7en songsae. Hanya saja yang dalam benaknya Jaejoong dengan dirinya. Tentu saja, munculnya bayangan itu membuat Yunho terkejut dan tanpa sadar membuatnya berteriak histeris. Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Saat melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri di dekatnya, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba berteriak, dalam benak Yunho membayangkan kini Jaejoong sedang _naked_ di hadapannya. _What the hell_? Apa yang terjadi pada Yunho? Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Mian, sudah membangunkanmu. Baiklah. Selamat malam Joongie." Yunho merasa gugup melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang menatapnya heran. Bingung akan tingkah laku Yunho yang terlihat gugup. Terlebih saat ini Yunho langsung membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jaejoong dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Yunho.

Dibalik selimut, Yunho bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Kenapa Yunho justru membayangkan tubuh _naked_ Jaejoong? Kenapa justru Jaejoong yang muncul? Yang disukai oleh Yunho adalah Changmin tapi kenapa saat Yunho memejamkan mata justru tubuh _naked _Jaejoong? Yunho tidak pernah membayangkan tubuh naked Jaejoong sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa malam ini bayangan itu muncul? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Yunho?

.

.

.

"Yunnie Bear, aku menyukaimu sudah sedari dulu. Aku sudah menyukaimu lama, sejak awal kita bertemu. Jadi, kau bisa..."

"Yunnie Bear? Tunggu. Tunggu Joongie. Kenapa kau memanggilku Yunnie Bear? Kenapa kau melepas semua pakaianmu? Berhenti. Jangan mendekatiku dengan tubuhmu yang _naked_ itu. Joongie. Joongie. Joongie."

.

"Ya. Yunho. Bangun."

.

SNAP

.

Sebuah suara membangunkannya, menyadarkannya dari alam mimpinya. Mimpi yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Yunho terlihat linglung sesaat. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya karena mimpinya tadi.

"Geez. Kenapa kau? Berisik sekali? Kau terlalu banyak tidur Yunho." Omel Jaejoong sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya diam. Tak menjawab. Masih berusaha mencerna keadaan. "Kenapa kau terus memanggil namaku? Joongie. Joongie. Apakah ada sesuatu?" Jaejoong terus saja mengomel tak jelas. Sedangkan Yunho terkejut.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal lainnya?" Sama sekali tak mengira kalau Yunho sampai mengigau seperti itu. Yunho takut. Takut kalau Jaejoong menyadari Yunho telah berbuat tidak senonoh pada Jaejoong dalam mimpinya. Jaejoong pasti akan sangat marah.

"Anni."

Huft. Yunho menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. ketakutannya hilang begitu saja.

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

"Eh, mo-mollayo. Aku lupa." Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Yunho. Yunho bergidik ngeri saat Jaejoong menanyakan mimpinya. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho bisa menceritakan mimpinya pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho bercerita pada Jaejoong kalau dia akan mencumbu Jaejoong dalam mimpinya. Itu tidak wajar. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Yunho bisa memimpikan Jaejoong yang _naked_?

"Yunho. Apa kau nanti bisa menutupi perasaanmu. Bisakah kau nanti berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai Changmin yang kemarin kalau kau berpapasan dengannya nanti?"

"Ah. Gwenchana. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menanyakan hal tentang Changmin. Yunho baru ingat kalau dia sama sekali sudah tidak memikirkan masalah ini sejak semalam. Menurut Yunho, yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah mengenai perasaan Jaejoong padanya. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang. "Eum, Joongi. Kau bilang kemarin kalau kau menyukaiku. Benarkah itu?"

"Ne. Aku memang menyukaimu. Sekarang aku bisa merasa jauh lebih tenang setelah bisa mengungkapkannya semua padamu. Tapi kau tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu Yunho. Kau lebih menyukai Changmin. Aku akan tetap selalu membantumu. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Bertingkahlah wajar seperti layaknya seorang sahabat. Perlakukan aku seperti sebelumnya, sebagai sahabatmu." Jaejoong menepuk pelan pundak Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis. Seolah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. "Aku jalan dulu. Kita bisa terlambat kalau terus dilanjutkan."

Kepala Yunho sontak langsung mengarah ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding. Matanya melebar seketika melihat jarum panjang mendekati angka sepuluh. Sepuluh menit lagi jam sekolah berbunyi. Baru disadari Yunho kalau Jaejoong sudah rapi dengan seragam, sedang dirinya masih dengan pakaian tidurnya. "Waa, Joongie. Tunggu." Yunho histeris. Bersiap berangkat.

.

.

Akhirnnya Yunho benar-benar terlambat masuk kelas pagi ini. Hari ini Yunho merasa sangat buruk. Sepanjang jam pelajaran, Yunho tidak bisa fokus menerima pelajaran. Pikiran Yunho kemana-mana. Yunho terus memikirkan semua kejadian hari ini dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung, semua yang dipikirkan adalah tentang Jaejoong, sahabatnya. Mulai dari Jaejoong awal mereka berkenalan dan memutuskan untuk sekamar. Jaejoong yang selalu mendengar Yunho bercerita tentang Changmin. Sampai kemarin Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yunho. Sampai Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam mimpinya dengan keadaan _naked _dan berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Jaejoong dalam mimpi. Bahkan sekarang Yunho tengah sibuk memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman sekelas mereka tapi Yunho kali ini membayangkan tubuh naked Jaejoong. Mustahil.

Selama Yunho tinggal bersama Jaejoong, dia selalu merasa bahagia. Tidak pernah bertengkar atau bermusuhan. Mereka selalu saling berbagi. Dekat satu sama lain. Bersama dalam waktu lima tahun tentu membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Sudah memahami watak dan karakter masing-masing. Bahkan Yunho pernah berharap bisa bersama dengan Jaejoong selamanya di masa mendatang.

"Yunho, karena kau tadi terlambat jadi kau kuberi tugas untuk mengambil buku-buku tugas yang kemarin dikumpulkan diruangan saya. Buku kalian akan dikembalikan supaya karena kalian harus mengerjakan halaman berikutnya dan dikumpulkan besok. Palli."

"Eh, naega? Nde." Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar perintah sonsaenya. Berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Berniat untuk mengajaknya membantu membawa buku-buku teman sekelasnya yang bisa dipastikan tidak sedikit. "Ehm, Joongie..." Dengan nada manja dan merajuk yang sangat tidak cocok untuk Yunho. Tapi ini Yunho lakukan supaya Jaejoong luluh dan mau membantu.

Tapi sepertinya usaha kali ini gagal karena belum selesai Yunho menyelesaikan kallimatnya, Jaejoong sudah memotongnya. "Mianhe Yunho. _I cant help you_ _this time_. Hari ini jadwal piketku jadi aku harus memberikan buku absen ini ke ruang guru. Kau ambil sendiri saja dulu ne. Ajak orang lain saja untuk membantumu. Mianhe ne."

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar jawaban Jaejoong dan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Dia sedang berpikir mau meminta bantuan pada siapa. Mungkin bisa minta bantuan Yoochun atau Junsu, teman satu kelasnya juga.

"Changmin-ah."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho menegang mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Changmin. Namja yang biasanya selalu dipuja dan tidak pernah bisa luput dari arah pandang Yunho. Tapi tidaak untuk kali ini. Semenjak Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri apa yang dilakukan Changmin dengan Se7en sonsae membuat Yunho merasa canggung bila melihat apalagi berhadapan langsung dengan Changmin. Yunho tahu kalau dia merasa sulit untuk bersikap wajar dihadapan Changmin saat ini. Meski Yunho tahu kalau tidak boleh dilakukan tapi Yunho masih belum bisa untuk bertingkah normal saat ini.

Yunho pun memutuskan ke ruang sonsae sendiri. Berusaha menghindar bertatapan dengan Changmin. Segera saja Yunho beranjak dari sana untuk melaksanakan tugas dari sonsae yang ternyata harus Yunho ambil di bagian gudang belakang ruang para songsae. Meski begitu, pikirannya masih saja berkutat pada Changmin.

Yunho mengingat kembali bahwa dia dulu selalu berkutat dengan dunia Changmin. Hanya terfokus pada Changmin saja setiap harinya. Tidak ada yang lainnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Yunho tidak merasa menjadi suatu keharusan untuk berfokus pada Changmin, tidak seperti dulu. Yunho merasa dirinya berubah, terutama sejak kemarin. Sejak kejadian dimana dia dan Jaejoong menangkap basah Changmin dan Se7en songsae di laboratorium. Apakah ada yang salah dengannya? Apa dia sudah tidak menyukai Changmin lagi? Tidak. Yunho tidak merasa seperti itu. Dia berusaha keras untuk menentangnya. Sepertinya Yunho akan terus berkutat dengan batinnya sendiri.

.

.

"Uh, berdebu sekali. Berapa abad ruangan ini tidak digunakan? Sampai debunya bisa untuk main ski." Gerutu Yunho sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya. Aroma debu dan rasa pengap menguar kuat dari sana. Membuat Yunho sangat tak nyaman. Harus bergegas menemukan permintaan Songsae dan keluar dari ruangan menyebalkan itu.

"Yunho hyung. Sedang cari tugas Songsae? Kubantu ya." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dibalik tubuh Yunho.

Changmin.

Mendadak tubuh Yunho merasa kaku. Tak bisa bergerak. Yunho bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Dengan canggung dan gugup, Yunho berusaha untuk menghalangi dan mencegah Changmin membantu. Bukan Yunho tak ingin dibantu, dia sangat ingin ada yang membantu. Tapi bukan Changmin yang diharapkannya. Dia ingin Jaejoong yang membantunya. Yunho masih merasa salah tingkah jika harus dihadapkan dengan Changmin untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan.

"Kau terlambat hari ini, hyung." Changmin berujar lirih. Saat ini, mata Changmin tengah mencari barang yang dibutuhkan oleh Songsae. Sedangkan Yunho yang berdiri dibelakang Changmin hanya bisa mengernyit bingung. Bukankah hari ini dia memang terlambat bangun dan terlambat masuk kelas. Karena itu dia harus dihukum oleh Songsae mereka.

"Biasanya setiap pagi Yunho hyung selalu mengawasiku dari balkon kamarmu atau dari atap sekolah. Tapi hari ini, aku tidak melihatmu melakukannya." Lanjutnya.

"Yah, aku terlambat bangun hari ini."

"Hari ini kau sama sekali tidak menatap mataku, hyung. Bahkan hari ini aku seperti tidak ada di pandang matamu. Seolah enggan, menghindar dariku. Ada apa Yunho hyung?"

Deg.

Jantung Yunho serasa terhenti. Apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi juga. Inilah mengapa Yunho menghindari Changmin. Yunho tak ingin Changmin menyadari perubahan sikapnya pada Changmin meski ini mustahil untuk tidak diketahui. Pikiran Yunho kalut.

.

.

.

"Aku melihatnya." Setelah beberapa saat saling terdiam, Yunho memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Changmin. Yunho tidak nyaman jika harus menyembunyikan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya karena itu membuatnya menghindar dari Changmin. "Di ruang laboratorium. Kau dan Se7en songsae. Mianhe."

Yunho berusaha menyampaikan apa yang dilihat. Namun kata yang keluar hanya sepotong demi sepotong. Changmin nampak terkejut. Wajahnya mendadak jadi muram dan terdiam.

Selama beberapa menit, Yunho maupun Changmin hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Yunho merasa bodoh. Yunho merasa bersalah. Yunho merasa tak seharusnya dia melihat dan tak seharusnya mengatakan pada Changmin secara gamblang. Yunho menyesal.

"Jangan ceritakan siapapun, hyung." Ucap Changmin lirih, tepat saat Yunho ingin membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf pada Changmin. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun apa yang kau lihat. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku tapi jangan katakan pada siapapun karena aku tidak ingin Se7en songsae harus dikeluarkan karena menjalin hubungan dengan muridnya. Hubungan murid dan guru dilarang disekolah jadi kumohon, jangan katakan pada siapapun. Jebbal Yunho hyung."

Changmin mendekati Yunho. Menarik tubuh Yunho. Yunho yang tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan dan apa yang dimaksud Changmin hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian Changmin menciumnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar. Yunho sangat terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Changmin akan berbuat sampai sejauh itu. Tapi ternyata akan ada hal yang lebih buruk terjadi setelah ini.

.

.

"Yunho, kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa masih belum menemukan apa yang diminta songsae? Geez. Memangnya kau butuh waktu berapa..."

Kata-kata Jaejoong terhenti begitu saja saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana disana ada Yunho dan Changmin. Tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, Jaejoong melihat apa yang sedang terjadi antara Yunho dan Changmin.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah saat melihatnya. Jaejoong menahan rasa sakit dan tangis yang kemungkinan besar akan mengalir. Tak ingin melihat lebih lama lagi dan membuatnya lebih sakit lagi, Jaejoong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Ah, Jae. Chakkaman." Teriak Yunho berusaha untuk menahan Jaejoong yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tapi tak bisa. Yunho tak bisa mencegah Jaejoong karena Changmin menahannya pergi. Changmin mencengkeram erat kemejanya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Yunho merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Ini pertama kalinya melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Ekspresi antara marah, kecewa, sedih, tak rela. Berbagai macam perasaan tergambar disana. Yang jelas tidak ada perasaan bahagia atau senang yang tergambar disana. Yunho merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong. Karena Yunho sangat yakin kalau baru saja menyakiti Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Jaejoong. Yang dia tahu hanyalah Kim Jaejoong, teman sekamarnya. Jaejoong yang selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesah. Jaejoong yang selalu ada untuknya. Tapi sayang, dia tidak pernah selalu ada untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menyadari sesuatu. Dia selama ini mengira kalau dia menyukai Changmin. Changmin yang cute dan polos seperti malaikat. Karena itu Yunho merasa sangat terpukul dan terkejut saat melihat kejadian di laboratorium tempo hari. Semenjak kejadian itu, Yunho merasa tidak ingin berhadapan dan bertemu dengan Changmin lagi. Kurang lebih, Changmin sudah sedikit mengecewakannya.

Yunho bersyukur, ada baiknya dia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Changmin. _The real Changmin_. Yunho mengakui kalau Changmin sangat menarik. Bahkan jika dulu Changmin menggoda Yunho seperti tadi, sudah pasti Yunho tidak akan menolak dan menerima dengan senang hati. ah, meski sangat terlambat

Tapi karena semua kejadian ini, akhirnya Yunho menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Karenanya Yunho tidak bisa menerima dan membalas perlakuannya Changmin tadi. Yunho merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Changmin. Dia menyadari semuanya karena Changmin.

Yunho meminta maaf pada Changmin. Yunho pun berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Changmin. Bagaimana perasaan Yunho dulu dan sekarang pada Changmin. Yunho juga mengatakan pada Changmin siapa saat ini yang sudah berhasil mencuri dan merajai hatinya. Yunho ingin segera meraih pencuri itu karena tak ingin kehilangannya yang kesekian kalinya.

Yunho sudah merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah mengabaikan dan mengindahkan perasaan ini selama bertahun-tahun. Saat ini, Yunho tidak ingin mengacuhkan Jaejoong lagi. Dia ingin meraih cintanya itu dalam pelukannya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menghilang begitu saja. Yunho pun tak lupa berjanji pada Changmin kalau dia dan Jaejoong tidak akan pernah membeberkan rahasia Changmin dan Se7en songsae pada siapapun jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Segera setelah Yunho mengatakan semuanya pada Changmin. Langsung saja Yunho berlari keluar. Berlari, berusaha mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah pergi beberapa saat lalu. Semoga saja dia tidak terlambat. Doa Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

Sraak.

.

Pintu kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong dibuka dengan kasar. Terlihat sosok Jaejoong yang tidur tengkurap sambil membaca buku dengan santai di atas tempat tidurnya. Di sisi lain, nampak Yunho sedang mengatur nafasnya karena berlari ke seluruh pelosok sekolah untuk mengejar Jaejoong yang ternyata berada di kamar mereka. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Batin Yunho.

"Geez. _Thanks God, you're here_. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Joongie. Sebetulnya..."

"Kenapa kau sudah kembali? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Changmin? Oh iya, selamat ne. Akhirnya perasaanmu dibalas juga olehnya. Sepertinya aku harus bersiap untuk pindah kamar." Potong Jaejoong sebelum Yunho menyelesaikannya. Jaejoong nampak bersiap untuk berkemas. Beberapa barang yang ada di meja dimasukan ke dalam kotak. "Sepertinya mimpi untuk bisa terus bersamamu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Bukannya aku tak mau tapi aku tak akan bisa. Aku sepertinya tak bisa jika harus melihatmu bersama Changmin di depan mataku. Sepertinya itu hanya angan-angan semata. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya ne."

Wajah Jaejoong sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata yang tidak dapat dilihat Yunho. Karena saat ini Jaejoong membelakangi Yunho sambil tangannya terus saja merapikan barang-barangnya yang ada di atas meja ke dalam kotak yang dibawanya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah suara isakan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Yunho hanya mampu melihat tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang bergetar. Yunho tahu kalau saat ini Jaejoong tengah menangis karena dirinya. Yunho saat ini merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah menyakiti Jaejoong sampai seperti ini. Hingga suara isakan keras akhirnya lolos dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Bahkan disaat terakhir, untuk menjadi sahabatmu saja aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pantas disebut sahabatmu. Disaat kau senang, seharusnya aku juga merasa senang. Tapi kenapa air mata ini justru tak mau berhenti mengalir. Mianhe, aku sudah mengecewakanmu Yunho." Jaejoong terus saja mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dengan kedua tangannya. Pipinya bahkan nampak memerah karena terlalu sering digosok dengan kasar. "Tenang saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir akan keadaanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja meski kau tidak ada di sisiku. Kau, jaga diri baik-baik ne Yunho."

Jaejoong berlalu. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku di depan pintu kamar mereka. "Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau bicara baik-baik saja?" Yunho tak tahan mendengar semua ucapan Jaejoong sedikit berteriak. "Bagaimana bisa kau bicara aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kau tidak ada disampingku. Jika kau tak ada disisiku maka aku yang akan mendapatkan masalah besar, Joongie. Aku akan merasa baik jika kau ada di sisiku, Joongie."

Yunho menyadari kalau awalnya lebih memperhatikan Changmin dibandingkan Jaejoong. Tapi itu tidak lagi berlaku saat ini. Karena Yunho menyadari kalau Jaejoonglah yang jadi prioritas utamanya kali ini.

"Bagiku, tak ada yang lebih penting selain dirimu. Kaulah yang terpenting dalam hidupku Joongie." Ucap Yunho lirih sambil meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke pipi chubby Jaejoong. Dengan lembut, Yunho mengusap jejak air mata yang hadir di wajah Jaejoong. Menatap mata doe Jaejoong. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayangnya. Berusaha menyampaikan kalau yang dikatakan itu tulus adanya.

Tapi sepertinya kenyataan tak seindah yang dibayangkan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong tidak begitu saja percaya padanya. Bahkan Jaejoong sempat mengatakan kalau Yunho itu pembohong besar. Apa yang Yunho katakan itu hanya sekedar untuk menyenangkannya saja. Bukan tulus Yunho menyukai dan menginginkan Jaejoong untuk terus bersamanya. Lagipula, wajar bukan jika Jaejoong berpikiran seperti itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang bersama namja yang disukainya.

"Joongie, akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku sebetulnya sayang padamu. Kalau dengan Changmin itu hanya perasaan kagum semata sedangkan denganmu, aku benar-benar sayang. Bahkan aku benar mencintaimu. Boo, nae Jaejoongie. Saranghaeyyo Boo, jeongmal." Yunho berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong. Memegang salah satu tangan Jaejoong dan mengecup salah satu punggung tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut setelah selesai mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Di sisi lain, sebetulnya Jaejoong sudah percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Yunho sedari tadi. Terlihat dari kedua rona merah sudah menjalar menghiasi pipinya. Pipinya yang tadinya putih pucat kini bersemu. Bahkan rona itu tidak hanya menghiasi pipinya saja tapi sudah ke seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Dapat Jaejoong rasakan seluruh wajahnya yang memanas.

Jaejoong hanya berusaha mengingkarinya dan Jaejoong merasa ada suatu ketakutan tersendiri kalau perasaan Yunho itu hanyalah perasaan sesaat, hanya rasa simpati saja. Tapi Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho tidak pernah berbohong. Mata musangnya yang sedari tadi selalu menatap mata doenya tajam, menatap dengan tatapan tulus penuh cinta yang belum pernah Jaejoong dapatkan sebelumnya.

Yunho terpesona saat menyadari adanya perubahan ekspresi tergambar di wajah Jaejoong. Itu sangat menggemaskan bagi Yunho. Tanpa sadar, Yunho langsung mengangkat kedua tangan dan hendak menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, disaat Yunho hendak memeluk tiba-tiba Jaejoong memalingkan tubuhnya dan berkata hendak mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di kelasnya.

Tentu saja itu hanya alasan Jaejoong karena dia merasa sangat malu karena akhirnya Yunho membalas cintanya dan bukankah itu berarti mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang? Membayangkan itu, membuat pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa gigit jari karena tangannya akhirnya hanya bisa menggantung aneh karena Yunho hanyalah memeluk angin. Tubuh Jaejoong yang tadi hendak dipeluk sudah berpindah tempat.

"Boo, berarti kita sepasang kekasih bukan? Kau menyayangiku bukan?" Tanya Yunho yang masih belum bergeming.

"Boo? Ne. Aku menyayangimu Yunho."

"Anni. Kau tak boleh lagi memanggilku Yunho dan Boo itu panggilan kesayanganku hanya untukmu. Arra."

"N-ne." Jawab Jaejoong gugup. "Ne Yunnie." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bisakah kita melakukannya?"

"Eh, melakukan apa?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud dengan Yunhonya, sedangkan Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa menurut Jaejoong. Senyum Yunho menyeringai dan tatapan yang sedikit mesum menurut Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja melakukan seperti apa yang Changmin dan Se7en songsae lakukan kemarin. Kita juga akan melakukannya kan?" Yunho berjalan mendekati tubuh Jaejoong sambil menaikkan alisnya berkali-kali. Menggoda Boojaenya.

Jaejoong yang merasakan adanya bahaya, sontak memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena sudah tersudutkan dengan tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong yang tak sengaja menabrak tepi tempat tidur, tentu membuat tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh terduduk tepat di atas tempat tidurnya."An-andwe Yunnie. Ki-kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakannya? Kenapa kita harus melakukannya?" Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Eum, sebetulnya semalam aku memimpikan melakukan hal itu bersamamu. Karena itu aku sampai terlambat bangun." Ujar Yunho malu-malu.

Blush.

Wajah Jaejoong juga tak kalah merahnya dibandingkan wajah Yunho. Jaejoong juga merasa malu. Bisa-bisanya Yunho memimpikan melakukan dengannya dalam mimpinya. "Pervert." Teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho hanya meringis.

"Geez. _Stop saying stupid things like that_. Menjadi pasangan bukan hanya untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu." Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sudahlah, aku mau mengambil tasku yang tertinggal dulu."

Belum jauh Jaejoong sempat melangkah. Tangan Jaejoong dipegang kuat oleh Yunho dan ditarik lengan kecil itu ke arahnya. Jaejoong yang tak siap tentu menjadi oleng dan langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Menjadi pasangan memang bukan hanya untuk melakukan hal itu Boo. Tapi aku ingin membuktikan rasa cintaku padamu. Dengan cara itulah kau bisa tahu seberapa besar perasaanku padamu. Dengan sentuhan dan perlakuan yang aku beri padamu. Itu hanya padamu. Karena aku hanya menyayangimu, bukan yang lainnya."

Blush.

Jaejoong kembali merona merah. Yunho melihatnya sangat menggemaskan dan membuatnya semakin ingin segera 'melahap' Jaejoong saat itu juga. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak melihatnya selama ini. Yunho merasa matanya mengalami kelainan. Selama ini dia buta karena tidak menyadari ada orang yang jauh lebih cantik dan lebih menggemaskan dari Changmin atau siapapun itu. Yunho, paboya namja.

Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho mendekati wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang awalnya ingin berontak namun pada akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia juga ingin, hanya saja dia merasa malu. Malu karena melakukan dengan Yunho yang selama ini dia sukai dan ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Jaejoong jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong selama Yunho terus memagut bibir lembut Jaejoong, tangan Yunho sudah berhasil melucuti semua pakaian Jaejoong hingga hanya menyisakan underwear saja. Jaejoong merasa malu. Jaejoong memeluk Yunho. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Yunnie? Ini pertama kalinya untukku?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia namja yang pertama kali menyentuh Boojaenya dan tidak akan pernah mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Selalu posesif.

"Tenang saja Boo. Ini juga yang pertama bagiku. Kau nikmati dan rasakan saja semua. Biar aku yang membimbingmu tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku melihat dirimu seutuhnya."

Yunho yang memang sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya, dia menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong dan memulai semuanya. Memulainya dari awal secara perlahan dan lembut. Saling memberi kenyamanan. Saling mengusap. Saling menyesap. Saling memanja. Saling mendengungkan nama pasangannya masing-masing. Kecapan-kecapan hingga desahan-desahan kecil mulai memenuhi ruang kamar mereka. Semua dari awal hingga akhir, Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menyebutkan nama pasangannya di puncak pencapaian mereka.

Selama mereka berhubungan, tak henti-hentinya Yunho membisikan kata-kata cintanya pada Jaejoong. Setiap gerakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin menyadari kebodohannya yang selama ini sudah menyia-nyiakan Jaejoong dan dia berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jaejoong apapun alasannya.

"Boo, aku berjanji. Kalau aku akan memberikan semua kebahagiaan hanya padamu. Hanya aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Hanya kau fokus utama pandanganku. Hanya kau, Boo. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

"Ne. Aku percaya itu Yunnie. Berjanjilah untuk tidak berpaling dariku. Lihatlah aku. Hanya aku. Tangkaplah aku. Hanya aku. Dengan begitu, hanya pada Yunnie aku akan menyerahkan semua rasa sayang dan cintaku. Nado saranghaeyo Yunnie."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo munculin update-an next part dari **Catch Me (why am i so blind?)**. Jeongmal mianhe yang part kemarin kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo(s). Tadinya mau republish part 1 yang udah di edit tapi takutnya reader bosen baca cerita yang sama. Mianhe juga untuk para reader jadi harus nunggu lama updatenya. Gak tau kenapa gee terserang wabah malas menulis. Terlebih pada minta NC. Mikirnya jadi lebih lama lagi, gak ngerti gimana bikin NC. Jadinya gak bikin deh. Hehe. Mianhe. Udah lama updatenya, endingnya juga jelek. *pundung dibalik punggung Jaema #ditendang Yunpa *garuk2 tanah

So author berterimakasih banget buat sirius II mademoiselle II irengiovanny II desi2121 II diitactorlove II Yunjaeshipper II Cho SungKyu OKS II nony II trililililili II riana dewi II Choi meimei II Guest (berharap bisa tau nama chingu ^^) II SsungMine II Jaejung Love II aii chan II YuyaLoveSungmin II Win Win II JungJaema II yj II finasan II mingi II Yoomi II de II Aoi Ko Mamoru II nannaa II Song Hye Hoon II Han Haneul II YunJaeShipper II diya1013 II cho devi II de II yang udah mau baca semua fict abal gee n tinggalin jejak. Review kalian sangat author tunggu, terlebih yang kritik membangun.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
